


Спроси черепаху

by WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017



Series: Тексты G—PG–13 2017 [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 16:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9500102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017/pseuds/WTF_Turtles_and_Tortoises_2017





	

Я родился не очень давно.  
Дед рассказывал нашему Малышу, что черепахи живут ужасно долго. Дед очень умный и много чего знает, несмотря на то, что он человек, а не черепаха.  
Может быть, я тоже буду жить ужасно долго. Как Дед. И рано или поздно начну, как и он, забывать всякие важные вещи. Он, например, всё время забывает на столе очки. Чёрные, красивые, у которых так приятно жевать дужки. (А стёкла жевать неинтересно, они, по-моему, совсем лишняя деталь).  
Может, я тоже буду забывать на столе очки, когда мне исполнится лет двести. Или сколько там живут черепахи. Честно говоря, в математике я не очень силён. Знаю только то, чему Дед при мне учил Малыша. Сейчас мы с Малышом умеем считать аж до десяти — и как по мне, этого вполне достаточно. Но люди никогда не умеют вовремя остановиться. Всё время куда-то бегут, никакой солидности.  
Все черепахи, которых я знал, вели себя гораздо более степенно и осмысленно. А нас было много в магазине, где я прежде жил. Так что я умею вести себя в обществе.  
А Малыш не умеет, он ещё только учится. Поэтому Дед на него иногда немножко сердится. Как вчера вечером, когда в особняке были гости, и Малыш посадил меня прямо на обеденный стол, чтобы все могли меня как следует рассмотреть. Я не возражал, пусть бы рассматривали. Тем более, что там стояло блюдо с салатом из зелени — мне было, чем заняться. Но Дед почему-то был против, и Малышу пришлось убрать меня со стола. И почти весь салат достался гостям.  
Но мне тоже немножко оставили.  
Я живу у них уже почти две недели.  
Это Дед купил меня в магазине и принёс сюда. Здесь гораздо просторнее, чем в магазинной коробке. Много комнат, коридоры, поляна перед домом и лес за ней. Малыш мне всё показал — и комнаты, и поляну и лес; правда, его-то я видел только издалека, но суть уловил.  
И ещё Малыш открыл мне свои тайники.  
Они у него — у-у-уй какие интересные!  
В одном из тайников, — том, что в коридоре под лестницей — спрятано много открыток, которыми можно замечательно пошуршать, порвать их немножко и сделать гнездо. Вышло бы красиво, с кусочками цветных картинок.  
В другом тайнике, который на поляне под корнями дерева, имеется дохлый жук. Совсем целый, и с рогами! А ещё — вполне живой серый паук. Малыш его подкармливает крошками от хлеба. При других обстоятельствах я бы, наверное, этого паука съел. Но после того, как Малыш нас официально друг другу представил, это, получается, как бы знакомый паук, я даже знаю теперь, как его зовут. Так что я вёл себя с ним очень вежливо. Он в ответ тоже не стал кусаться, так что, думаю, мы теперь с ним приятели или вроде того.  
В третьем тайнике всё ещё интереснее, но Малыш попросил никому о нём не говорить, потому что это совсем страшная тайна. Когда-нибудь, когда мне стукнет двести и в мире всё поменяется, может, я и расскажу, что в третьем тайнике. Если не забуду.  
В общем, тайники Малыша буквально набиты разными интересными и полезными вещами. Даже обидно, что все это лежит спрятанное, вместо того, чтобы быть вынутым на свет и всех радовать.  
К вечеру первого дня в особняке я так утомился, что сразу заснул, когда меня, наконец, посадили в коробку с песком и травой. Но когда выключили свет, Малыш вытащил меня из коробки и взял с собой в постель. Там было не так удобно, но тоже ничего. Я уже совсем заснул, как вдруг пришёл Дед, вытащил меня из постели и положил обратно в коробку. Люди сами не знают, чего хотят. Ужасно противоречивые существа, очень с ними сложно, особенно когда хочешь спать.  
На вторую ночь Дед не стал оставлять меня в комнате Малыша, а взял к себе в кабинет. Он сидел допоздна за столом с включенной лампой и что-то читал. Потом строчил в тетради, потом снова читал.  
А после пошёл спать. И забыл на столе очки. Они лежали очень красиво и как будто просили, чтобы их кто-нибудь пожевал. К сожалению, я ещё не научился вылезать из коробки. Но обязательно научусь. «Кто хочет, тот обязательно научится», — так Дед говорил нам с Малышом. А старших надо слушать внимательно: они нажили большой опыт и знают уйму вещей разной степени полезности. 

***

Сегодня с утра я узнал про себя кое-что важное. Оказывается, я не просто красивый и сильный зверь, но ещё мудрый и волшебный. Так сказал Дед, и тут я ему доверяю.  
Всё началось с того, что Малыш попал в трудную ситуацию. Он сам так и сказал:  
— Дед, я попал в трудную ситуацию!  
И тяжело вздохнул.  
Дед оторвался от книги, посмотрел на него поверх очков и поморгал.  
— Что случилось? — спросил он.  
Малыш выглядел серьёзным и печальным. Прежде, чем ответить, он вздохнул ещё раз, тяжелее прежнего.  
Потом он объяснил, в чём дело. В жутко важной и интересной игре с соседскими детьми он был коком. Так называется повар на корабле. И вчера он был коком, и позавчера, и два дня назад тоже. А хотел быть матросом. Или даже пусть юнгой, но никак не коком.  
— А почему не боцманом? — поинтересовался Дед. — Или, может, капитаном?  
Малыш взглянул на него с укором.  
— Ну ты же знаешь, Дед, — воззвал он к логике непонятливого взрослого. — Нельзя стать ни боцманом, ни капитаном, если ты ещё ни разу не был матросом.  
— А ваши боцман и капитан сначала были матросами? — уточнил Дед.  
— Нет... Но я-то хочу, как правильно! — печально объяснил Малыш. — Чтобы почти как по-настоящему...  
— Хм. А почему бы тебе тогда не отказаться быть коком и не заявить, что теперь ты — матрос?  
Малыш поковырял пальцем край стола. Это он зря, стол не ковыряется, я уже много раз проверял. Мне было интересно, что Малыш ответит, и я подполз ближе.  
— Я боюсь, что они обидятся, — пробормотал он. — Они говорят, что я самый лучший кок. Им нравилось, как я приготовил листья... и как украсил червяков... Было правда очень красиво, пока они не уползли с тарелки... то есть с лопуха.  
Червякам надоело изображать обед, я их понимаю. Я вот изображал компас и через час был бы рад уже тоже куда-нибудь уползти, но быстро уползать я не умею, а медленно не успеваю. Да и Малыш сказал, что им в море без компаса никак. Так что я терпел. Хотя они могли бы догадаться скормить компасу листик одуванчика, чтобы терпеть было веселее.  
— Получается, они меня хвалили, а я... Я теперь не знаю, что делать, — грустно закончил Малыш.  
Дед снял очки и положил на раскрытую книгу. Я было дёрнулся в ту сторону, к замечательным жевательным очковым дужкам, но остановился от неожиданности, когда Дед тихо произнёс заговорщическим тоном, наклонившись к внуку:  
— Спроси черепаху!  
Меня? Я удивился. Малыш тоже. Мы посмотрели друг на друга, а потом на Деда.  
— Как это? — высказал Малыш наш с ним общий вопрос. — Ты что, шутишь?  
— Ни в коем случае, — заверил Дед. — Видишь ли, черепахи — мудрые существа. И в них с древних времён сохранилось настоящее волшебство.  
— Какое волшебство? — зачарованно спросил Малыш.  
Да, какое? Я вытянул шею, чтобы быть повыше и лучше слышать. Ужасно интересный разговор.  
— О, всё дело в их волшебном взгляде. Они умеют видеть, _как правильно_. Раньше черепахи умели говорить. И в древние времена человеку достаточно было спросить, как правильно поступить в том или в другом случае. И они отвечали. Но постепенно они перестали разговаривать.  
— Почему?  
— Людям не всегда нравилось то, что они говорили. Иногда то, как правильно, оказывалось очень... хм... неудобным. Например, ты хочешь съесть мандарин. А правильно, допустим, разделить его с другом. А тебе этого совсем не хочется, а хочется съесть его весь самому.  
— Угу, — кивнул Малыш с видом человека, умудрённого непростым опытом. — Понимаю.  
— Ну, вот. Люди стали искажать смысл черепашьих ответов. Подстраивать и переворачивать их слова так, как им удобнее. И тогда черепахи решили, что лучше обходиться вовсе без слов. Теперь, когда к ним обращаются с вопросами, они отвечают напрямую.  
— Это как? — недоверчиво спросил Малыш.  
— Ты смотришь черепахе в глаза. Задаёшь вопрос и прислушиваешься. При этом надо быть очень тихим и спокойным внутри. А потом... это сложно объяснить. Как будто начинает звучать какая-то нота. Негромкая, звучная, чистая. И ты просто понимаешь, что _знаешь_ правильный ответ.  
— Так просто? — удивился Малыш.  
— Нет, это не так уж просто, — вздохнул Дед. — Вначале всегда примешиваются другие ноты. Не про правильное. Про всякое разное, что летает вокруг и мешает. Если ты слышишь что-то слишком громкое — значит, это лишнее, примесь. В настоящем ответе черепахи не бывает ни кричащих, ни торопливых ноток. Или что-то доказывающих. Или обиды и злости. Это как... — Дед запнулся, подыскивая сравнение.  
— Как колокол? — предположил Малыш.  
Я вспомнил звук вечернего колокола, плывущий над рекой, когда заходящее солнце окрашивает волны в нежные розовые и золотистые оттенки.  
— Точно, — обрадовался Дед. — Как колокол. Только это внутренний звук, одновременно и в тебе самом, и вокруг. Если ты представляешь, что надо сделать, и слышишь... чувствуешь его, и к нему ничего не примешивается, — значит, это и есть ответ черепахи о том, как правильно. Не хочешь попробовать?  
Малыш хотел. А я-то уж как хотел! Мне в жизни не было так интересно. Я всегда знал, что я особенный, но такого за собой даже не предполагал. Я волновался, потому что сам не знал точно, как надо отвечать, чтобы Малыш услышал.  
Малыш наклонился ко мне и посмотрел мне прямо в глаза.  
«Матросом, матросом!», — мысленно проговорил я так чётко, как только мог. Я даже попытался хрюкнуть и пошипеть по-черепашьи, чтобы было ещё понятнее, но вовремя вспомнил, что слова люди как-то не так воспринимают. Искажают, и всё такое. Поэтому я уставился Малышу в глаза своим самым мудрым и говорящим взглядом.  
Малыш сначала хмурился и моргал, потом сощурился и некоторое время как будто всматривался куда-то. А потом его глаза расширились, и лицо просветлело.  
— Я услышал, — взволнованно сказал он Деду. — Всё так и было, как ты сказал. Я отогнал всякое, что мешает, и просто понял, что знаю.  
Он посмотрел на меня с восхищением, сказал:  
— Спасибо!  
И погладил меня пальцем по лбу.  
Я кивнул ему величественно и доброжелательно, как и положено древнему и мудрому волшебному существу. Пожалуйста!

***

Сегодня случилось интересное.  
Весь день дом стоял вверх ногами. Все бегали, потрошили ящики, заглядывали под шкафы и кровати и что-то искали. Было очень забавно. Жаль, что люди не устраивают такого каждый день.  
Малыш тоже бегал, ворошил книги и подушки на диванах, поднимал скатерти и заглядывал под столы. Но как-то вяло. Как-то, я бы сказал, скучновато — а ведь какие шансы весело провести время, когда можно носиться, где угодно и устраивать везде беспорядок совершенно законно, с полного разрешения взрослых! Лично я-то выложился полностью: бегал и устраивал кавардак сначала на диване, а потом и на полу. Разбросал вынутые из шкафа салфетки, погрыз ковёр, передвинул горшок с кактусом, съел часть просыпавшихся семечек домашней канарейки, сел на упавшее служанкино колечко. И добросовестно просидел на нём почти час, пока не пришлось сдвинуться с места, спасаясь от веника. Потом я почувствовал, что всей этой чудесной картине хаоса не хватает последнего штриха, заполз под диван и… эээ... сделал там кое-что, использовав пару пыльных комочков вместо песка. Исключительно, чтобы придать завершённость происходящему.  
Проделывая всё это, я изрядно утомился и, с чувством исполненного долга и творчески прожитого дня, позволил, наконец, поднять себя и посадить в коробку.  
Поздно вечером, когда я уже спал, Малыш вытащил меня из коробки и посадил на стол. Я поморгал, прогоняя из глаз сновидения. В комнате было темно, лунный свет едва проникал сквозь задёрнутые занавески и расплывался на ковре неяркими пятнами.  
Малыш был в пижаме, растрёпанный и какой-то несчастный. Он опасливо посмотрел на дверь, потом на меня и прижал палец к губам. Попросил, значит, не кричать: «Что это ты тут делаешь, когда должен быть в кровати, Малыш?!»  
Хорошо, не буду кричать. Так что он тут делает, когда и он и, что ещё важнее, я — должны быть в кровати? И в коробке? И спа-а-а-ать... Я почувствовал, что у меня слипаются глаза.  
— Не спи! — трагичным шёпотом потребовал Малыш. — У меня есть вопрос, срочный и важный.  
«Ага, — обречённо подумал я. — Тяжела жизнь пророков. Только залезешь в коробку...»  
— Но я не могу задать его вслух, вдруг кто-то услышит... А это секрет!  
Ну, здорово. Как же я буду отвечать, как тебе правильно поступить, если даже не знаю, о чём речь?  
— Я задам его тебе мысленно, — объяснил Малыш.  
Он присел на краешек стула и наклонился так, чтобы его глаза оказались на уровне моих. Я честно сосредоточился, пытаясь уловить его мысли. Малыш долго ворочался на стуле, хмурился, иногда встряхивал головой. Потом начал кусать ногти и бормотать:  
— Нет, это мешает... и это мешает...  
Его глаза в темноте казались больше и страннее. Наверное, так выглядят волны реки ночью... глубокие... непонятные... мокрые...  
Волны несут меня вперёд и ввысь, к Луне. Я падаю прямо на неё и тут же пробую её на вкус. Она похожа на листик салата. Вкусно пахнет и хорошо ковыряется. И светится очень правильным светом, спокойным и ровным, как звук колокола...  
Меня разбудил всхлип Малыша. Одновременно жалобный и решительный.  
— Спасибо! — горячо прошептал он мне.  
«Пожалуйста», — ответил я мысленно. Знать бы ещё, за какие заслуги. Я что, ответил ему во сне и сам не заметил? Эй, Малыш! Что я тебе сказал, не поделишься? Интересно же. Мне было некогда себя слушать, я исследовал Луну. Кстати, теперь я знаю о ней много полезного.  
Малыш взял меня в руки, и мы пошли к кабинету Деда. Тот, как всегда, засиделся допоздна со своими книгами. Малыш немного помедлил у двери, потом осторожно её отворил и мы вошли.  
Дед отложил книгу, удивлённо уставился на нас, потом немного смущённо — на рюмку с коньяком, потом снова на нас, уже слегка встревоженно.  
— Что случилось? — спросил он. — Почему ты не спишь?  
Почему я не сплю? Хороший вопрос. Дед всегда смотрит в самую суть. Да потому, что Малыш меня разбудил, вот почему. Но я не жалуюсь, у волшебных существ есть свои обязанности, которые приходится выполнять. Иногда даже срочно и среди ночи. Хотя вот сейчас можно было бы уже вернуть меня в коробку.  
Малыш, понурившись, подошёл, сунул руку в карман пижамы и положил на стол старый морской компас. Большой, красивый, тот, что обычно лежал в шкафу, на не очень заметном месте. Я его видел, когда служанка вынимала его из шкафа, чтобы вычистить пыль из завитушек.  
— Та-ак, — сказал Дед. Вид у него был не слишком удивлённый. — Значит, это ты его взял.  
— Угу... для корабля, — прошептал Малыш. — Я был матросом. Целую неделю. А в прошлый раз — уже боцманом, и... Мне хотелось, чтобы всё было как будто совсем по-настоящему.  
Малыш! Эй! Ну сколько раз тебе говорить — этот стол не ковыряется! Попробуй лучше поковырять Луну, там получится, я проверил.  
Малыш посмотрел на компас. Дед тоже. И я.  
Компас выглядел очень хорошо, ещё лучше, чем дужки от очков. И я уже давно запланировал попробовать его пожевать. Только не знал , как до него добраться. А тут выяснилось, что он был в кармане у Малыша. И тот ничего мне не сказал! Ни одного словечка! Я так возмутился, что мне даже спать расхотелось. Теперь понятно, почему у него целый день был такой смурной вид. Да потому, что виноватый! Мы с Дедом молчаливо и выразительно смотрели на Малыша.  
— Я хотел взять его только на немножко, только поиграть один раз, — тихо объяснил нам Малыш. — А когда вернулся, все его уже искали... И я испугался и... и...  
— И соврал, — тяжело вздохнув, подсказал Дед. — Делал вид, что тоже его ищешь, а он был у тебя в кармане.  
Малыш молчал, опустив голову, и переминался с ноги на ногу. Его уши стремительно краснели.  
Дед с минуту задумчиво смотрел на него.  
— Ну что ж, — сказал он наконец. — Ты же хотел, чтобы всё было как по-настоящему? Вот пусть и будет. Как считаешь, может ли оставаться во флоте человек, который берёт компас без спроса с его законного места, а потом ещё и обманывает?  
Малыш съёжился и стал выглядеть ещё несчастнее.  
— Отвечайте мне, боцман, как положено отвечать на вопрос морского офицера выше вас по званию... Пускай и бывшего.  
Малыш вытянулся, поднял голову и посмотрел на Деда, обречённо моргая.  
— Нет, господин офицер. Не может.  
— Хм. Ответ не совсем по форме, но пока пойдёт и так, — рассудил Дед. — Что ж... Не могу сказать, что полностью с вами согласен, боцман. Кража компаса и ложь — это плохо. Тем не менее, вы сами честно сознались в содеянном. И не стали отмахиваться от отвественности. Думаю, изгонять вас из флота преждевременно. Но вы будете на некоторый срок отстранены от плаваний, а по возвращении на корабль разжалованы в матросы. С правом выслуги. Вам всё ясно?  
— Да, господин офицер, — печально кивнул Малыш.  
— Вольно.  
Дед притянул Малыша к себе, посадил на колено и взлохматил ему волосы.  
— Ничего, не грусти. Придумаем, чем заняться. Используем время простоя на берегу для чего-нибудь полезного. План для следующего плавания уже составлен?  
— А-а... План?  
— Конечно. Надо рассмотреть задачи экспедиции, ее состав, груз, рассчитать время, наметить остановки... Много всего. Завтра я покажу тебе, как это делается.  
Малыш улыбнулся, всё ещё немного печально, но в его глазах явственно загорелся интерес. Он уткнулся носом в плечо Деда.  
Тот похлопал его по плечу, посмотрел на меня и подмигнул.  
Понял, значит, кого надо благодарить. Всегда пожалуйста. Будут сложные ситуации — спросите черепаху, как правильно поступить.  
Но не прямо сейчас.  
Я закрыл глаза и попытался вернуться на Луну. Тёмные волны подхватили меня и понесли вверх, к серебристому пятну, вкусно пахнущему листьями салата. Вокруг медленно плыли облака и разговаривали между собой. Напрямую, без слов. А внизу, над рекой, со струйками тумана плыл ровный звон колокола.


End file.
